Little one
by charlieerin
Summary: Harry comes to Hogwarts badly abused and relies heavily on his friends and supportive adults to help him make it through his school years.


Harry, Ron and Draco led the students behind Hagrid on the way to the new creature they would be working with in Care of Magical Creatures class, followed closely by their other friends Neville, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Blaise and Theo. Hermione was off on her own, and had been since the previous year when she had accused Harry of being the Heir of Slytherin and tried to attack him, he had been saved by Draco who defended him and made sure everyone in the school knew that Harry was not and could not be the heir of Slytherin.

Line Break

Draco had replaced Hermione within the Golden trio and the Slytherins and Griffindors had become friends, save for Hermione. After they had become friends, Harry, Ron and Draco had become really close, telling each other everything about themselves,and Harry became comfortable enough to tell them about his home life. When he revealed the abuse they went to Severus Snape, as he was Draco's godfather, and they became close to him as he tried to help Harry with his health and in trying to remove him from the Dursley's home. All of his efforts were thwarted by the Headmaster, showing once and for all that he could not be trusted. Severus enlisted the help of the other professors, in regards to Harry, and discovered that they could all be trusted, save for Trewlany, and they tried to keep Harry away from the Headmaster as they all cared for the small boy.

Though 15 years old, Harry was the size of an 11 year old. When the reasons for his small size was discovered the Hogwarts staff was appalled and turned on the Headmaster for an explanation he would not ever give, save that is was necessary. Harry was a quiet boy, never making much noise or any trouble when he could help it. He listened to the teachers and completed his homework and assignments correctly and on time. With his small size, due to neglect and malnourishment, Harry wasn't very strong and gave off a very innocent and naive feeling. Almost everyone, it seemed, felt the need to care for him and protect him from any danger that might arise. He was quite often afraid of very large people, though not Hagrid for some reason, was nervous in large crowds and loud noises. He flinched when anyone made sudden movement towards him or raised a hand near him, and flinched when anyone touched him unexpectedly. Harry bore numerous scars along his back from the beating he received from his uncle and often had nightmares not only about his relatives and what they did to him, but also about a red haired woman screaming as a green light struck her in the chest while a cloaked figure laughed cruelly before sending a green light towards him in his crib. He had yet to tell the other about this particular dream, even after the Dementor of the train made it all the more clear than it had been previously. Where he had seen a hint of twinkling blue eyes and a long white beard.

Within his group of friends Ron, Draco, and Blaise were his protectors, Pansy was a mother figure, Neville was his father figure and comfort, and Luna was like a sister, while Theo, Seamus and Dean like brothers. Harry trusted Snape and Minerva explicitly, he also trusted the other teachers, just not as much as them, and more recently had begun to trust Remus like a father. Together this group was trying to help Harry get out of his abusive home, while at the same time trying to help him with becoming accustomed to touch and relaxing in large groups. Harry was very mature for his young age, but sometimes had a relapse if very frightened and acted like a young child. When this would happen they would either take him to the room of requirements or to Snape's or Remus' personal chambers, as they made Harry feel the most comfortable.

Line Break

When they finally reached their destination Hagrid showed them Hippogriffs, large winged creatures that were easily offended. After Harry had successfully been allowed to pet BuckBeak, Hermione felt that the creatures were stupid and were actually easy to approach if someone like Harry could do it. She was wrong and the Hippogriff she offended, Hermes, reared up. Harry watched on in horror as Hermes struck Hermione on the arm with his hoof, leaving two long cuts on her arm. She fell to the ground crying in pain as Harry ran over to his other friends and gripped Neville and Pansy's hands whimpering. They tried to shush him and calm him down as Hagrid carried Hermione towards the hospital wing, but nothing seemed to be working. They decided to take him to Snape's room, where Remus usually was as well, to see if they could help. Harry was small enough that one of the larger boys was able to carry him, and this time Blaise carried him as Harry buried his head in his neck, letting his tears soak into Blaise's shirt.

It did not take long for them to arrive at Snape's quarters in the dungeons and Draco quickly knocked on the door, having it open not a minute later by Remus. When he caught sight of Harry in Blaise's arms, and the sound of his quiet crying, he quickly ushered the group into the rooms and lead them into the living room where Severus was reading a potions journal. He looked up at the sound of many feet coming towards him, and gave Harry a worried look when he caught sight of him.

"What happened ?" he asked them quietly, aware that any loud noise would most likely make Harry worse.

"We were in Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid and he showed us Hippogriffs today and Harry did really well. BuckBeak allowed Harry to pet him and everything, but miss know-it-all decided that she could just walk up to one and pet him, obviously the Hippogriff got offended and struck her. Harry was really close and saw the whole thing. It scared him and he has been like this since then. So we figured we would come see if you might be able to get him back to himself." replied Draco quickly.

Remus sat down on the couch and motioned for Blaise to bring him Harry, Blaise complied and Remus whispered a few words to Harry and Harry quickly released Blaise and instead clung to Remus, with Severus talking to him quietly beside them. The rest of the teens chose areas to sit and talk quietly, hoping this episode wasn't enough to keep Harry childlike for days like after what happened in the chamber of secrets at the end of their second year.

It took a couple hours before they saw Harry release his grip of Remus and sit up, and another hour before Harry was willing to sit on the couch instead of his lap, and finally another hour before he was willing to leave with the others to have supper in the great hall. He still gripped Neville's hand tightly the whole time, and ended up sleeping in bed with Neville, but by the next day he was back to being his quiet, mature, self. He did not have another episode and the others focused on their school work and looking after Harry.


End file.
